


Testing if this shitpost works

by ELusiveshitpost1216



Category: Elusive Shitpost Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bitch Me Please, Chuckles - Freeform, F/M, Other, chilling, quit bitching, shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELusiveshitpost1216/pseuds/ELusiveshitpost1216
Summary: Alright, so basically Thor went to his father's palace to find out what's up in this bitch, and suddenly his name is somehow Roth. Enjoy this shit while you still can.
Relationships: Whatever this is - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	1. Origin

Disclaimer: This is **_**beyond retarded**_** ; I even must put a disclaimer before I even began this fetus of disgust story.

****Viewer discretion is advised.** **

Title of this glorious ** _ **Trash**_** :

Thor Backwards is Roth

Chapter 1: The beginning of the end of the name

Thor is returning to the avenger’s tower after some justice beating on some villains doing crime in New York. As he enters through the tower’s helipad, his ****frather**** whispers his name from afar “-th……….”, Thor turns his head around, hears nothing, then turns around again while cleaning his ear with his pinkie thinking “Huh I thought I heard my ****fratha**** ,”….. Two seconds later….. “THOR!!” loud and clear this time. Thor returns to his home world, Asgard and storms through his ****frather’s**** palace, hammer ready. But as he entered, he was suddenly struck by an aura of retardation and was weak on his knees. He looked up, and sees his father, fuck, ****FRATHER**** , smiling as if he has thought of some of the sickest shit he’s ever thought of before while saying out loud, “SON, I HAVE THOUGHT THE SICKEST SHIT I HAVE EVER THOUGHT OF BEFORE”, Thor,hyping his ****Frather**** up to share the news “What is it dad, what is this idea that is the sickest shit you could ever think of before?”, and he said, and I quote from himself, “What if I wrote your name backwards from Thor to ROTH”…………………. After an hour of looking at his ****frather**** in disbelief, like I’m talking as if he saw the afterlife to Valhalla right before his very own god eyes, O’die snaps his flibble fingers to catch his sons attention, following up with “Roth? Are you there my son?”


	2. Chapter 2: (N/A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so the post is confusing, hello my whore pretties, enjoy the shitpost I wrote again, let's see what have I done...... again

"Chapter 2: Punctuation, non-existent"

Alright so since there were ** **punctuation**** fuckups in the last chapter, we’ll continue using this format while telling the story RoTh the bad booty bitch of the Assgardians.

Alright so basically word about rOTh has spread throughout the sheets and streets, confusing everyone including myself realizing how unique and "Special" the stupid name is, and crime rates have, of course, fucking skyrocketed like the Coronavirus ****Cardi B**** has warned us about. rOtH, being the big bootyhole bad bitch he is, decided to not work for the rest of the night because of the disappointment he has heard from his ****fratha**** who thought ** **“**** _iT wAs ThE sIcKeSt ShIt He’S eVeR tHoUgHt Of BeFoRe”_ while having the grin. The next morning, **roTH** awakens to see that his friends, Tony the Tigger Stark, ulk the big goblin, Captain United Kingdom, and blind who was an I.A. to Stank but was then built into a vacuum to clean the house, standing at the edge of the bed pointing at him saying "HAHA RO=OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTH". Visible confusion was visible on **roth's** face and the vengancers gave him a chocolate oreo cake that was from Publix that was only $8.99, very cheap not gonna lie. "rath, **ROTH,** we heard the sickest shit your frather has ever thought of before through CNN, we're proud of him, but no sympathy for yo sorry ass", "Thanks", **RoTh** replied, "My title is a cursed, where thou the holy of all the fucks did my **Frather** come up with this?"


	3. Chapter 3: Same Name, Different direction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Roth is finally adjusting the "unique" name, he, alongside with the vengancers, went out on a journey to harrass some villains who were just chillin' in their cribs. Let's get wiggly in this binch. (I have no idea what the duck is gonna happen here, but IT IS, WHAT IT IS 👁️👄👁️).

Chapter 3: The vengancers are off

Alright, since the crime rates have rosen, risen, lifted, up, whatever the fuck, the vengancers were in a teacher's conference room, discussing what can they do, who are the big boys, and girls (no **binch** is innocent here), and how can they lower this whole shenanigans here in york new. "Hmm, alright" RoTh talks, "So we basically have these #4 peeps each of us could visit; Arney the Binosaur, who's once was on television but was cancelled due to fact that Binosaurs have been longo gono since the ass eating times, now a leader of the mecha dinosaurs, Florida Crackman, who's been on breaking new's too many times to a point where he has earned the name, and is the leader of Crocodiles and has tampons for trophies to remind his, battles? (wtf), Sl-, Sel-, Sl-, Seline Jion, once was a hit tit pop artist, Syphilis Jon, (I think that's who she was), after the slur virus which went up to her nose when she was just sniffing some formula O and became, well that, and finally, the classic new person, **Danwhore** or Dan **HOE** , that one stupidly unique bimbo who controls clout followers on instafam and steals identity with no consent and whatsoever."

(Alright so I kinda notice that this was a long as run ass sentence, but hey, it is what it Isis) 

"These $4, are dangerous, and could be the cause of the crime rates, we must stop them at all prices", RaTh talks again "So, what, are we gonna split up and see what are they doing in this **binch**?" Tony The Tigger, questioning with a question face, "Well yeah, we're the vengancers, we go towards them and not wait around twiddling with Wii remotes in our bootyhole," Ruth responded "yeah you right, leggo". And so, Ulk the Big Goblin and Roth went after Arney the Binosaur, Tony The Tigger stark and his I.A. Blind the Vaccum both went after Sl-, Sel-, Sl-, (holy shit this is starting to get me) Seline Jion, and Captain United Kingdom went after Florida Crackman, leaving Danwhore or Danhoe, hoein somewhere else.


	4. So, they ducked, they ducked weird but good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, some things happened, um, while the vengeancers are breaking into the villain's crib like no biz, Ulk the big goblin asked Th-RoTh, "Aye, so, how did your parents ducked? Asking for future references...." Roth, confused with visible confusion suddenly had some flashbacks about his Fratha, O'die explaining all the positions no vanilla could go to because they're lame. (Not biased here that's what he said, the dudes a god don't @ me bish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, alright, hey listen, I don't duck, I would say I do duck, but I don't, so bare the amount of horniness in this crock of horse shit I managed to pull off thanks to my mind of duck ups. Let us go jizzy with it. (fuck my life)
> 
> Okay maybe it's not that bad, but then again, its a shitpost.
> 
> Looking at it now, nevermind I changed my mind.

"So I fucked yo _**motha**_ Roth, (this was after he granted the reta- wonderful arguably gorgeous name) at some point of,(not in, quack off), time because I was a horny ass bad ass mofukin' bootyhole ass god back in the good ol' times where I gain bitches in the dog park." "In order to create you, we have to try a mixture of positions in order to get the formula right and shit." "Ah the poses, we were freaky ass mofos I tell yeh, There were just a whole lot of holes, even new ones I didn't know she had." "So this binch started off when she was pegging me, I screamed "holy of my balls this is good" but she stopped due to the wizard of oozes are drooling through her Vietnamese jungles (the cooch) and sayed some gay shit like "Put your circumcised in me, brother" and then I simply swiped like it was a credit card with credit through the scanner all up in there." "She howled like an owl as I was diving right in, I told her to shut up because we're not doing some weird noises the animals do, only just the ugh or hmph or quack me, she whispered bish afterward." "After 1 minute of just standing there, not doing anything interesting yet, I suddenly finally started to do the mixtures we were both practicing for over a day yesterday (wtf)." " So we began the thrust, very simple, she's like the tunnel and I am the train that was from Amazon prime she subscribed, (hopefully they'll sponsor me one day)." "When the heat was turned forward, or up as the cool sex adults they say, I flipped her over like the waffle she is and then summoned a lasso from thin air and began tying her to a navasana pose just to be sure she is no lil bish when it comes to rope, following up with uh, well nailing her with my hammer" "With the rope loosening I unwrapped her like a taco bell beef burrito (God I'm hungry), and ate her out like a flambe." "As I was muchin on that good cooch, she then thought of the sickest shit she could ever thought of before that no pussy whipped hoe sex partners ever done ever, she said, and I quote from yo _**motha**_ Roth, "bruh what if you put BBQ sauce on my titties and then try to lick and nibble some of them shits off........" Not gonna lie I almost nutted prematurely due to her kinky tasteful ass." "So with my still magnum throbbing Hitchcock, I went to the fridge, got some fresh McDonald's BBQ sauce you could get for free if you ask nicely to the cashiers, rushed on back while it just swings like whoosh-whoosh, open like 4 of them shits, and dunk them hoes on them titties." "When I tell you she looks like a beautiful Buffalo Wild Wings bone chicken with BBQ sauce, She looks exactly like that but human, and so I went back in, mouth first and started slurpin all over the chest, then work my way over the cloudy fatballs she call titties and nibbling nips." "When I finally cleaned her and gained a few pounds, I prepare for the final move I could think off the top of my _**PP**_ , DUCK, I mean head and it was called "the bumpy road", I announced the highway to Valhalla and she rode for about 5 minutes till we both yelled out, you know I liked my chicken fried Cold beer in a Friday night, and simply just jizzled the frizzled."


End file.
